Andrei I Yuryevich of Bogolyubovo (c1111-1174)
}} Andrey Bogolyubsky (born ca. 1111.. The exact date of his birth is not known - d. June 29 1174 ) - Prince Vyshgorodsky ( 1149 , 1155 ), Dorogobuzh ( 1150 - 1151 ), Ryazan ( 1153 ), Grand Prince of Vladimir ( 1157 - 1174 ). Son of Yuri Vladimirovich (Dolgoruky) and Polovtsian princess, daughter of Khan Aepa (Osenevich) and granddaughter of Khan Osenya (Asinya). The Holy Russian Orthodox Church ; memory: 4 (17) July and in the Cathedral of the Vladimir and Volyn Saints. In the reign of Andrei Bogolyubsky, the Vladimir-Suzdal principality reached considerable power and was the strongest in Russia, and later it became the nucleus of the modern Russian state. The origin of the nickname [ edit | edit source ] According to the report of the late "Life of Andrei Bogolyubsky" (1701), Andrei Yurievich was nicknamed "Bogolyubsky" by the name of the city of Bogolyubov near Vladimir, its main residence Сиренов А. В. Житие Андрея Боголюбского // Памяти Андрея Боголюбского. Сб. ст. — М.— Владимир, 2009. — С. 228. . Sergei ZAGRAEVSKY based on earlier sources justified a different situation: the city of Bogolyubov got his name by the nickname Andrew, and the nickname was due to the ancient Russian tradition of naming the princes as "lovers of God" and personal qualities of Prince Andrew Заграевский С. В. К вопросу о происхождении прозвища князя Андрея Боголюбского и названия города Боголюбова // Материалы XVIII международной краеведческой конференции (19 апреля 2013 г.). — Владимир, 2014... Before the reign of Vladimir [ edit | edit source ] The only information about the birth date of Bogolyubsky (about 1111) is contained in Vasily Tatishchev's "History" written 600 years later .. The years of his youth in the sources are almost not covered. In 1146 Andrei together with his older brother Rostislav expelled from Ryazan an ally of Izyaslav Mstislavich - Rostislav Yaroslavich , he fled to the Polovtsians. In 1149 , after the occupation of Yuri Dolgoruky Kiev, Andrew received from his father Vyshgorod , participated in the campaign against Izyaslav Mstislavich in Volhynia and showed remarkable prowess in the assault of Lutsk , in which the brother of Izyaslav Vladimir was besieged . Lutsk was not taken. After that, Andrei temporarily owned Dorogobuzh in Volhynia . In the fall of 1152, Andrei, along with his father, participated in the 12-day siege of Chernigov , which ended in failure. According to the information of the late chroniclers, Andrei received a severe wound under the walls of the city. In 1153 Соловьёв С. М. датирует это событие 1154 годом. Подробнее см. Ростислав Ярославич (князь муромский)#Смерть.Andrew was planted by his father to the Ryazan reign , but returned from the steppes with Polovtsy Rostislav Yaroslavich expelled him. Andrei fled in one boot . On the postcard of the work of Ivan Bilibin After the death of Izyaslav Mstislavich and Vyacheslav Vladimirovich (1154) and the final confirmation of Yuri Dolgoruky in Kiev, Andrei was again planted by his father in Vyshgorod, but in 1155, despite his father's will, he left for Vladimir-on-Klyazma . From the Vyshgorodsky Convent, he took with him the miraculous icon of the Virgin , which later became known as the Vladimirskaya and became revered as the greatest Russian shrine. Here is how it is described in NI Kostomarov : There was in Vyshgorod in the nunnery an icon of the Holy Virgin, brought from Tsaregrad, written, as the legend says, by St. Evangelist Luka. They told of her miracles, saying, among other things, that, being placed at the wall, she at night departed from the wall and stood in the middle of the church, showing as if the kind that she wanted to go elsewhere. It was obviously impossible to take it, because the inhabitants would not allow this. Andrew conceived to kidnap her, move him to Suzdal land, to bestow this land on the shrine, respected in Russia, and thereby show that special blessing of God resides above this land. Sentencing the priest of the nunnery of Nicholas and the deacon Nestor, Andrey at night carried away the wonderworking icon from the monastery and together with the princess and the accomplices immediately fled to Suzdal land. On the way to Rostov, at night in a dream the prince appeared to the Mother of God and ordered to leave the icon in Vladimir. Andrew did so, and on the site of the vision, he founded the village of Bogolyubovo , which eventually became its main residence. Grand Duke [ edit | edit source ] The Golden Gate in Vladimir Cathedral of the Nativity of the Virgin and the remains of the prince's palace (the passage and the staircase) in Bogolyubsky Monastery , Bogolyubovo S.V. Zagraevsky . Reconstruction of the castle of Andrew Bogolyubsky. After the death of his father ( 1157 ) became prince of Vladimir, Rostov and Suzdal. Becoming "the autocrat of the entire Suzdal land," Andrei Bogolyubsky transferred the capital of the principality to Vladimir . In 1158 - 1164 Andrei Bogolyubsky built an earth fortress with two gate towers made of white stone. Up to now, out of the five outer gates of the fortress, only the Golden Gate survived, which were bound with gilded copper. A magnificent Assumption Cathedral and other churches and monasteries were built. At the same time under Vladimir grew fortified princely castle Bogolyubovo - the main residence of Andrei Bogolyubsky, by the name of which he received his nickname. Under Prince Andrew was built the famousChurch of the Intercession on the Nerl near Bogolyubov. Probably under the direct guidance of Andrew in 1156 a fortress was built in Moscow (according to the chronicle, this fortress was built by Dolgoruky, but he was in Kiev at that time). Lime Laurentian Chronicle Лаврентьевская летопись. В лето 6683, Yury Dolgoruky took kissing the cross with the main cities of the Rostov-Suzdal principality on the fact that it must reign in his younger sons, in all probability, counting on the approval of the senior in the south. At the time of his father's death, Andrei conceded in seniority to the leftist law to both main contenders for the Kiev reign: Izyaslav Davydovich and Rostislav Mstislavich . Only Gleb Yurevich managed to stay in the south (from that moment the Pereyaslavl princedom separated from Kiev), from 1155, married to the daughter of Izyaslav Davydovich, and briefly to Mstislav Yurievich (in the Porosyeuntil the final approval in Kiev of Rostislav Mstislavich in 1161 ). The rest of the Yurievich had to leave the land of Kiev, but only a small portion ( Kideksha Л.Войтович КНЯЗІВСЬКІ ДИНАСТІЇ СХІДНОЇ ЄВРОПИ) was received by Boris Yurievich, who died childless in 1159 . In addition, in 1161, Andrei expelled his stepmother, the Greek princess Olga, from the principality, along with her children Mikhail , Vasilko and seven-year-old Vsevolod . In the Rostov land there were two senior veche towns - Rostov and Suzdal . In his principality, Andrei Bogolyubsky tried to escape from the practice of vechea rally. Wanting to rule alone, Andrei drove from the Rostov land after his brothers and nephews and the "front men" of his father, that is, the great father boyars. Promoting the development of feudal relations, relied on the squad, as well as on the Vladimir townspeople; was associated with the trade and craft circles of Rostov and Suzdal . In 1159, Izyaslav Davydovich was expelled from Kiev by Mstislav Iziaslavich Volynsky and the Galician army, the prince of Kiev was Rostislav Mstislavich, whose son Svyatoslav reigned in Novgorod. In the same year, Andrew captured the fortified Novgorod fortress of Lamsky , founded by Novgorod merchants, and celebrated here the wedding of his daughter Rostislav with prince vashchizhsky Svyatoslav Vladimirovich , nephew of Izyaslav Davydovich. Izyaslav Andreevich, together with the Murom help, was sent to help Svyatoslav under Vshchizh against Svyatoslav Olgovich and Svyatoslav Vsevolodovich . In the year 1160Novgorodians invited to reign the nephew of Andrei, Mstislav Rostislavich , but not for long: next year Izyaslav Davydovich died while trying to seize Kiev, and for a few years, returned to Novgorod, Svyatoslav Rostislavich. In political life, Andrei relied not on generic boyars , but on younger volunteers ("mercenaries"), which he handed out to the conditional possession of the land - a prototype of future landowners and nobility В. В. Богуславский. Славянская энциклопедия. Том 1. Стр. 204.. His policy of increasing autocracy foreshadowed the formation of autocracy in Moscow Russia XV-XVI centuries. VO Klyuchevsky called him the first Great Russian: "In the person of Prince Andrew, the Great Russian first appeared on the historical stage, and this performance can not be considered successful. In difficult moments, this prince was able to develop enormous strengths and exchanged for nonsense and mistakes in calm, idle years " . In 1160, Andrei made an unsuccessful attempt to establish an independent of the Kiev Metropolitan Government in the subordinate lands . But the Patriarch of Constantinople, Luka Chrysosterg, refused to consecrate Feodor, Andreev's candidate, both to the metropolitans and to the Rostov bishops, setting up the bishop of the Byzantine Leon. Some time in the diocese took place the actual dual power: the seat of Theodore was Vladimir, Leon - Rostov. At the end of the 1160s, Andrei had to send Theodore to the Kiev Metropolitan Konstantin , where he was brutally massacred - the deposed bishop cut his tongue and chopped off his right hand Костомаров Н. И. Русская история в жизнеописаниях её главнейших деятелейЦерковные деятели средневековой Руси XIII—XVII вв. — Церковные деятели средневековой Руси XIII—XVII вв. — Борисов Николай Сергеевич | Предание. Ру — крупнейшая православная мед…Воронин Н. Н. Андрей Боголюбский и Лука Хризоверг (Из истории русско-византийских отношений XII в.) // Византийский временник. Т. 21. М., 1962. С. 48—50.. Andrei Bogolyubsky invited Western European architects to build churches in Vladimir. The tendency towards greater cultural independence can also be traced in the introduction of new holidays in Russia that were not adopted in Byzantium . At the prince's initiative, it is believed that the Russian (Northeastern) Church instituted festivals for the All-Merciful Savior ( August 16 ) and the Protection of the Holy Virgin ( October 1, according to the Julian calendar ). The capture of Kiev (1169) The Louvre stores so-called. shoulder-straps of Andrei Bogolyubsky - a gift from Friedrich Barbarossa Main article: Taking Kiev (1169) After the death of Rostislav ( 1167 ), seniority in the Rurikovich family belonged primarily to Svyatoslav Vsevolodovich of Chernigov 13 , the great-grandson of Svyatoslav Yaroslavich (the eldest in the Monomakhovich family were the great-grandsons of Vsevolod Yaroslavovich Vladimir Mstislavich , and then Andrei Bogolyubsky himself). Mstislav Izyaslavich Volynsky took Kiev , driving out his uncle Vladimir Mstislavich, and planted his son Roman in Novgorod . Mstislav sought to concentrate the management of Kiev landin his hands, which resisted his cousins Rostislavichi from Smolensk. Andrei Bogolubsky took advantage of disagreements among the Russian princes and sent an army led by his son Mstislav , to which the allies joined: Gleb Yurievich, Roman , Rurik , Davyd and Mstislav Rostislavichi, Oleg and Igor Svyatoslavichy , Vladimir Andreevich , Andrei Vsevolod's brother and Andrey's nephew Mstislav Rostislavich 13 . The Laurentian Chronicle among the princes also mentions Dmitra and Yuri 14. Karamzin mentions among the allies of Andrew, who participated in the campaign, the prince of Polotsk and the squad of Muromo-Ryazan princes. The allies of Mstislav of Kiev ( Yaroslav Osmomysl Galitsky, Svyatoslav Vsevolodovich of Chernigov, Yaroslav Izyaslavich Lutsky, Ivan Yurievich Turovsky and Vsevolodovichi Gorodensky ) did not take a deblocking blow to the besieged Kiev. On March 12, 1169, Kiev was captured by a "spear" (attack). For two days the Suzdalians, Smolyan and Polotsk robbed and burned the "mothers of Russian cities". Many Kievites were taken prisoner. In monasteries and churches, soldiers took not only jewelry, but also all holiness: icons, crosses, bells and garments. Metropolitan Cathedral of St. Sophiawas looted on a par with other temples. "And there was a groaning in Kiev on all human people and a tug, and grief unquenchable." In Kiev, the younger brother of Andrei Gleb vknyazhizhilsya, Andrew himself stayed in Vladimir. The activities of Andrew in relation to Russia are estimated by most historians as an attempt to "make a revolution in the political system of the Russian land" . Andrei Bogolyubsky for the first time in the history of Russia changed the notion of seniority in the Rurikovich family: Until now, the title of senior Grand Duke was inseparably connected with the possession of the senior Kiev table. The prince, recognized as the eldest among the relatives, usually sat down in Kiev; The prince who sat in Kiev was usually recognized as the eldest among kin: this was the order considered correct. Andrei first separated the seniority from the place: forcing him to recognize himself as the grand prince of the whole Russian land, he did not abandon his Suzdal volost and did not go to Kiev to sit on the table of his father and grandfather. (...) Thus, the princely seniority, detached from the place, gained personal significance, and as if flashed the idea of giving it the authority of the supreme authority. Together with this, the position of the Suzdal region among other regions of the Russian land changed, and its prince became in an unprecedented relationship to it. Until now, the prince, who had reached seniority and was sitting on the Kiev table, usually left his former parish, passing it in turn to another owner. Each princely parish was a temporary, next possession of the famous prince, remaining a patrimonial, not personal property. Andrew, becoming the Grand Duke, did not leave his Suzdal region, which, therefore, lost its patrimonial significance, - V. 0. KluchevskyВ. О. Ключевский. Курс русской истории. Лекция 18}}. The road to Novgorod (1170) Usobica.JPG|thumb|right|250px|The Battle between Novgorod and Suzdal in 1170 , a fragment of the icon of 1460 Main article: Siege of Novgorod (1170) In 1168 the Novgorodians called upon the reign of Roman , the son of Mstislav Izyaslavich of Kiev. The first campaign was conducted against the Polotsk princes, Andrei's allies. The land was ravaged, the troops did not reach Polotsk 30 vst. Then Roman attacked the Toropets Volost of the Smolensk Principality. Sent by Mstislav to help his son, the army, led by Mikhail Yuryevich, and the black hoods were intercepted by Rostislavich on the road. Chronologically, between the capture of Kiev and the attack on Novgorod, the chronicle raises the story of a clash between Novgorodians and Suzdalians in Zavolochye, the victory in which went to the Novgorodians. In the winter of 1170 Mstislav Andreevich, Roman and Mstislav Rostislavichi, Vseslav Vasilkovich of Polotsk, Ryazan and Murom regiments came to Novgorod under the Novgorod 16 . On the 4th day of the siege, on February 25, an assault was carried out, lasting all day. By evening Roman with Novgorod defeated the Suzdalians and their allies. Novgorodians captivated so many Suzdalians that they sold them for a pittance (2 nogats each ). However, soon there was a famine in Novgorod, and the Novgorodians preferred to conclude peace with Andrei at their own will and invited Rurik Rostislavich to reign, and a year later - Yuri Andreyevich . The siege of Vyshhorod (1173) Main article: Siege of Vyshhorod (1173) After the death at the Kiev reign of Gleb Yurievich ( 1171 ), Kiev, at the invitation of younger Rostislavich and secretly from Andrei and from the other main pretender to Kiev, Yaroslav Izyaslavich Lutsk, was taken by Vladimir Mstislavich, but soon died. Andrew gave the Kiev prince to the oldest Smolensk Rostislavichi - Roman. In 1173, Andrew demanded from Roman extradition of Kiev boyars suspected of poisoning Gleb Yurevich, but he refused. In response, Andrei ordered him to return to Smolensk, who obeyed. Andrew gave Kiev to his brother Mikhail Yurievich , but he instead sent to Kiev his brother Vsevolod and nephew Yaropolk. Vsevolod stayed in Kiev for 5 weeks and was taken prisoner by Davyd Rostislavich. In Kiev, Rurik Rostislavich woke up briefly. After these events, Andrei, through his swordsman, Mihna, also demanded that the younger Rostislavichs "not be in the Russian land": from Rurik - go to his brother in Smolensk, from Davyd to Berlad . Then the younger Rostislavich, Mstislav the Brave, told Prince Andrew that Rostislavichi had previously been held by him as a "father for love," but they would not allow him to be treated like "bridesmaids" and shaved his beard to Ambassador Andrey, actions. In addition to the troops of the Principality of Vladimir-Suzdal, regiments from the Murom, Ryazan, Turov, Polotsk and Gorodensk princedoms, the Novgorod land, princes Yury Andreevich, Mikhail and Vsevolod Yuryevich, Svyatoslav Vsevolodovich, Igor Svyatoslavich participated in the campaign ; the strength of the army is estimated by the chronicles of 50 thousand people. . Rostislavichi chose a different strategy than Mstislav Izyaslavich in 1169. They did not defend Kiev. Rurik locked himself in Belgorod , Mstislav in Vyshgorod with his regiment and regiment Davyd , and Davyd himself went to Galich to ask for help from Yaroslav Osmomysl. All the militia besieged Vyshgorod to take Mstislav, as Andrew ordered. After 9 weeks of siege, Yaroslav Izyaslavich , whose rights to Kiev did not recognize the Olgovichi , received such recognition from Rostislavich Ипатьевская летописьПресняков А. Е. Княжое право в Древней Руси. Лекции по русской истории. Киевская Русь — М.: Наука, 1993. ISBN 5-02-009526-5., he moved the Volhynian and auxiliary Galician troops to help the besieged. Learning about the approach of the enemy, a huge army of besiegers began to retreat indiscriminately. Mstislav made a successful sortie. Many, crossing the Dnieper, drowned. "That's it," says the chronicler. "Prince Andrew was a clever man in all matters, but he ruined his sense of intemperance: he was furious with anger, he was kindled and vainly praised; and the devil inspires praise and pride in the heart of man. " The prince of Kiev was Yaroslav Iziaslavich. But over the next years, he, and then Roman Rostislavich had to give in to the great reign of Svyatoslav Vsevolodovich of Chernigov, with the help of which, after the death of Andrew in Vladimir , the younger Yuryevichs were established. Incursion in the territories of the Volga Bulgarians In 1164, Andrew spent the first after the campaign of Yuri Dolgoruky (1120) march on the Volga Bulgars with his son Izyaslav, brother Yaroslav and Murom prince Yuri. The enemy lost a lot of people killed and banners. The Bulgarian town of Bryakhimov (Ibragimov) was taken and three other towns were burnt. In the winter of 1171, a second campaign was organized, in which Mstislav Andreevich, the sons of the Murom and Ryazan princes , participatedЛаврентьевская летопись. В лето 6680. Druzhiny joined at the confluence of the Oka River in the Volga and waited for the boyar's army, but did not wait. Boyars go not idahu , because it's not the time to fight in the winter of the Bulgarians . These events testified to the extreme intensity of the relationship between the prince and the boyars, reaching as much as the princely boyar conflicts at the opposite end of Rus, in Galicia 21. The princes and their squads entered the Bulgarian land and began robbery. The Bulgars gathered an army and came forward to meet. Mstislav preferred to avoid a collision because of an unfavorable balance of forces. The campaigns of Andrei Bogolyubsky Vyshyzh (1160) • Kiev (1169) • Novgorod (1170) • Vyshhorod (1173) The Volga Bulgaria In Russian chronicles contains no news of peace, but after a successful campaign against the Volga Bulgars in 1220 his nephew Andrei Vsevolodovich peace was concluded on favorable terms, continued as if father and Uncle GeorgeСоловьёв С. М. История России с древнейших времён. От взятия Киева войсками Боголюбского до смерти Мстислава Мстиславича Торопецкого (1169—1228). Death and canonization , 2011]] d (The Slaughter). 2011 The inscription on the southern apse of the Transfiguration Cathedral of Pereslavl-Zalesskiy with a report on the murder of Andrei Bogolyubsky Holy Prince Andrew Bogolyubsky (icon). The beginning of XX century. The State Hermitage Museum The defeat of the troops of Andrei Bogolyubsky when trying to capture Kiev and Vyshgorod in 1173 strengthened Andrei's conflict with prominent boyars (whose dissatisfaction was evident even during Bogolyubsky's unsuccessful campaign against the Volga Bulgars in 1171) and led to the conspiracy of the boyars against Andrei Bogolyubsky, as a result of which he in the night from June 28 to June 29, 1174 was killed by his boyars. Historian VD Sipovsky leads, according to the Ipatiev Chronicle Ипатьевская летопись // Полное собрание русских летописей. – Санкт-Петербург, Типография М.А.Александрова (Надеждинская, 43), 1908. — C. 402 – 405, the circumstances of the murder of Prince Andrew in the prince's castle in Bogolyubovo. The conspirators (boyars Kuchkovichi , who were relatives of Bogolyubsky and for some time owned the lands at the site of the future city of Moscow ), first descended into wine cellars, they drank wine, then went to the prince's bedroom. One of them knocked. "Who is there?" Asked Andrei. "Procopius!" - Answered knocked (naming the name of one of the beloved prince's servants). "No, it's not Procopius!" Said Andrei, who knew the voice of his servant well. He did not open the door and rushed to the sword, but the sword of St. Boris, constantly hanging over the princely bed, was previously stolen by the keyman Anbal. After breaking the door, the conspirators rushed to the prince. Strong Andrei Bogolyubsky for a long time resisted. Finally, wounded and bloodied, he fell under the blows of the murderers. The villains thought that he was dead, and left. The prince woke up, descended from his bedroom on the stairs and tried to hide behind the staircase. He was found on the bloody trail. The killers rushed at him. Andrew at the end of the prayer said: "Lord, into your hands I commit my spirit!" And died В.Д. Сиповский. Родная старина — Litres, 2017. — C. 333–335 . The alleged place of the murder of Prince Andrew, which is under the ladder of the staircase tower, connected by the transition to the Mother of God-Christmas Cathedral of the Bogolyubsky Monastery, has survived to this day . The prince's body lay on the street, while the people robbed princely mansions. According to the Ipatiev Chronicle, the prince's body remained to be taken only by his courtier, Kuzmishche Kiyanin, who took him to the church. Only on the third day after the murder hegumen Arseny sang the Grand Duke 26 . The abbot Feodulu (rector of the Vladimir Assumption Cathedral and presumably the viceroy of the bishop of Rostov) with the clergymen of the Assumption Cathedral was instructed to transfer the prince's body from Bogolyubov to Vladimir and bury him in the Assumption Cathedral. Other representatives of the higher clergy, apparently, did not attend the service, by assumption Igor Froyanova , because of dissatisfaction with the prince, sympathizing with the plot 27 . Shortly after the murder of Andrew in the principality, the struggle for his inheritance unfolded , and his only son at that time did not act as a pretender to the reign, having submitted to the law of lefthand law . In 2015, during the restoration of the Transfiguration Cathedral in Pereslavl-Zalesskiy , an inscription of the 12th century was opened, containing the names of 20 conspirators-the killers of the prince (beginning with the Kuchkovichi's names) and a description of the circumstances of the murder 28 29 . In the Ipatiev Chronicle , which experienced a significant influence of the so-called. Vladimir Polykhron of the 14th century 30 , Andrew in connection with his death was called "Grand Duke". Vasily Klyuchevsky characterizes Andrei so: Andrei loved to forget himself in the midst of the battle, enter the most dangerous dump, did not notice how the helmet had been knocked off him. All this was very common in the south, where constant external dangers and intestine struggles developed in the princes, but it was not usually Andrei's ability to quickly become sober from warlike intoxication. Immediately after the heated battle, he became a cautious, prudent politician, prudent steward. Andrei always had everything in order and ready; he could not be taken by surprise; he knew how to keep his head in the midst of a general commotion. It's a habit to be watchful every minute and everywhere to bring order it reminded one of his grandfather Vladimir Monomakh. Despite their military prowess, Andrew did not like the war and the first rises after a successful fight to his father with a request to put up with the beaten enemy 15 . The prince was canonized by the Russian Orthodox Church around 1702 in the face of the faithful . Memory 4 ( July 17 ). The relics of Andrei Bogolyubsky are in the Andreevsky side-chapel of the Assumption Cathedral in Vladimir. Destiny of the remains Cancer with the relics of the prince was opened in February 1919 by a commission to inspect the Assumption Cathedral. After the medical examination, the remains were left open to visitors. In the mid-1930s, the remains of the "antireligious department" of the Vladimir Historical Museum (opened in St. George's side-chapel of the cathedral) were transferred to the Institute of the History of the Feudal Society of GAIMK (Leningrad). There they were subjected to analysis in the X-ray anthropological laboratory of the State X-ray Institute by Professor D. G. Rokhlin, who confirmed chronicle data on the circumstances of the murder of the prince. 31 32 . In February 1935, the remains returned to the museum, and they were exhibited in the center of the museum's hall on the first floor in a glass sarcophagus33 . The skull was sent to Moscow in 1939 by Mikhail Gerasimov , then returned to Vladimir in 1943; in the late 1950s, the relics were found in the State Historical Museum , where they remained until the 1960s. In 1982, they were examined by the forensic medical expert of the Vladimir Regional Bureau of the FMSM MA Furman, who confirmed the presence of multiple chopped injuries of the prince's skeleton and their preferential left-sided localization 34 On December 23, 1986, the Council for Religious Affairs decided on the expediency of the transfer of the relics to the Assumption Cathedral of the city of Vladimir. On March 3, 1987, the relics were transferred. They were transferred to the cancer at the same place in the Assumption Cathedral, where they were in 1174 33 . Reconstruction of the image In the interwar years, the remains of Prince Andrew Bogolyubsky interested anthropologist MM Gerasimov , and the skull was sent to Moscow, where the academician restored the face of the prince by his method - the original (1939) 35 is stored in the GIM; in 1963 Gerasimov carried out a second work for the Vladimir Museum of Local History. Gerasimov believed that the skull was "europeoid with a certain gravitation towards the North Slavic or even Nordic forms, but the facial skeleton, especially in the upper part (orbits, nose, zygomatic bones), has unquestionable elements of Mongoloidity" (heredity along the female line "from the Polovtsians "). 36 In 2007, on the initiative of the Moscow Foundation for International Cooperation named after Yuri Dolgoruky, created by the Moscow Government Order No. 211-RM of March 16, 1999, 37 the Russian Center for Forensic Expertise of the Ministry of Health and Social Development of Russia produced a new medical criminological study of the prince's skull. The study was conducted by Professor VN Zvyagin using the program SranioMetr. It confirms the craniological examination of the prince's skull, performed by Gerasimov's colleague V.V. Ginzburg, adding to it such details as horizontal facial profiling, saddle-shaped deformation of the crown and rotation of the face plane 3-5 ° to the right, however, he refers the appearance of the prince to the Central European variant of the large Caucasian race and notes that the signs of the northern European or southern European races are absent in it with probability Pl> 0.984, while the Mongoloid features are completely excluded (probability Pl ≥ 9 x 10-25). 38 34 Marriages and children [ edit | edit source ] In 1148, Andrei's father, Yuri Dolgoruky, married his son to the daughter of the executed boyar Stepan Ivanovich Kuchka , Ulite, who was remarkable for her unusual beauty. Participated in a conspiracy against her husband and for this in 1175 was executed, although according to another version they executed not Ulita, but the second unknown wife of Andrei Bogolyubsky. Ulita gave birth to five children: Izyaslav , a participant in the campaign against the Volga Bulgarians, died in 1165 . Mstislav , died on 28.03.1173. Yuri , the prince of Novgorod in 1173-1175, in 1185 - 1189 the husband of the Georgian queen Tamara , died ca. 1190 years. Rostislav, married to Svyatoslav Vshchizhsky . Gleb of Vladimir (1155? -1175), a saint. Unknown by the annals. According to the source later, with 12 years of age has become hard to read spiritual books, he liked to talk with the monks, distinguished Christian virtues, died at the age of 20, shortly before the murder of his father 39 . Praise [ edit | edit source ] Andrei Bogolyubsky was glorified by the Russian Orthodox Church in 1702, when his relics were found and placed in silver cancers (built on the contribution of Patriarch Joseph ) in the Assumption Cathedral in Vladimir, veneration was established on the feast day of St. Andrei of Crete , honored in Russia - July 4 in the Julian calendar. The image of Andrei Bogolyubsky in movies Prince Yuri Dolgoruky ( 1998 ; Russia ) director Sergei Tarasov , in the role of Andrew Evgeny Paramonov . See also [ edit | edit source ] Shoulders of Andrei Bogolyubsky References ↑ The exact date and even the year of birth are unknown. ↑ Sirenov A. V. The Life of Andrei Bogolyubsky // In Memory of Andrei Bogolyubsky. Sat. Art. - M.-Vladimir, 2009. - P. 228. ↑ Zagraevsky S. V. On the origin of the nickname of Prince Andrew Bogolyubsky and the name of the city of Bogolyubov // Proceedings of the XVIII International Local Lore Conference (April 19, 2013). - Vladimir, 2014. ↑ "The Vladimir autocrat" . Verified on April 29, 2013. Archived on April 29, 2013. ↑ Soloviev SM dates this event in 1154 year. For more details see Rostislav Yaroslavich (Prince of Murom) # Death . ↑ The Laurentian Chronicle. In the summer of 6683 ↑ L.Voytovich KNYAZIVSKI DYNASTYЇ SCHIDNOЇ ЄVROPI ↑ VV Boguslavsky. The Slavic Encyclopedia. Volume 1. Стр. 204. ↑ V.Klyuchevsky. Course of Russian History . Checked January 19, 2013. Archived on January 20, 2013. ↑ Kostomarov NI Russian history in biographies of its main figures ↑ Church leaders of medieval Russia XIII-XVII centuries. - Church leaders of medieval Russia XIII-XVII centuries. - Borisov Nikolay Sergeevich | Tradition. Ru - the largest orthodox ... ↑ Voronin NN Andrei Bogolyubsky and Luka Chrysosterg (From the History of Russian-Byzantine Relations of the 12th Century) // Byzantine Tempus. T. 21. M., 1962. P. 48-50. ↑ Jump up to: 1 2 Solov'ev SM History of Russia from ancient times. Events from the death of Yuri Vladimirovich before the capture of Kiev by the troops of Andrei Bogolyubsky (1157-1169) ↑ The Laurentian Chronicle. In the summer of 6676 ↑ Jump up to: 1 2 3 VO Klyuchevsky. Course of Russian History. Lecture 18 ↑ The Novgorod first chronicle of the senior issue. In the summer of 6677 ↑ Jump up to: 1 2 Solov'ev SM History of Russia from ancient times. From the capture of Kiev troops Bogolyubsky to the death of Mstislav Mstislavich Toropetsky (1169-1228) ↑ Jump up to: 1 2 Ipatiev Chronicle ↑ Presnyakov AE Princely right in Ancient Russia. Lectures on Russian history. Kievan Rus - Moscow: Nauka, 1993. ISBN 5-02-009526-5 . ↑ The Laurentian Chronicle. In the summer of 6680 ↑ Rybakov BA Birth of Russia ↑ Ipatiev Chronicle / / Complete Collection of Russian Chronicles. - St. Petersburg, Printing House MA Aleksandrov (Nadezhdinskaya, 43), 1908. - P. 402 - 405 ↑ V.D. Sipovsky . Native antiquity - Litres, 2017. - C. 333-335 ↑ Karamzin , 1816-1829 - T. III - Chapter I ↑ A.V. Mashtafarov. Bogolyubsky in honor of the appearance of the Bogolyubsk Icon of the Mother of God (Nativity of the Virgin) monastery // Orthodox Encyclopedia . - M .: The Church-Scientific Center "Orthodox Encyclopedia" , 2002. - T. V. - S. 465-471. - 752 sec. - 39,000 copies. - ISBN 5-89572-010-2 . ↑ Ipatiev Chronicle / / Complete Collection of Russian Chronicles. - St. Petersburg, Printing House MA Aleksandrova (Nadezhdinskaya, 43), 1908. - P. 406 ↑ Froyanov I. Ya. Ancient Rus of the IX-XIII centuries. Popular movements. Princely and veche authority. - Moscow: Rus. pub. center, 2014. - P. 571. ↑ The murder of Prince Andrew Bogolyubsky, which was committed in the 12th century, is revealed . Lenta.Ru (December 29, 2015). ↑ Scientists have found a list with the names of the killers of Prince Andrew Bogolyubsky . Rbc.Ru. ↑ Shakhmatov AA Exploration of Russian chronicles. - Moscow: Academic. project, 2001. - 880 p. - ISBN 5-8291-0007-X ↑ Rokhlin DG, Maykova-Stroganova VS X-ray anthropological study of the skeleton of Andrei Bogolyubsky // Problems of the history of pre-capitalist. on-in. - 1935. - No. 9-10. - P. 156-163. ↑ Rokhlin DG Diseases of ancient people. - M.-L .: Science, Leningr. Otd., 1965. - P. 261-269. ↑ Jump up to: 1 2 Krivosheev U. The death of Andrei Bogolyubsky . ↑ Jump up to: 1 2 Zvyagin VN Grand Duke Andrei Bogolyubsky: medical and forensic examination of remains. ↑ Cast in the Kunstkamera of the Russian Academy of Sciences ↑ Gerasimov MM Fundamentals of face reconstruction on the skull. - Moscow: Soviet Science, 1949. pp. 144-151. ↑ Moscow Fund for International Cooperation named after Yuri Dolgoruky. About the Foundation ↑ Zvyagin VN Medico-Forensic Investigation of the Remains of Andrei Bogolyubsky. Problems of examination in medicine. No. 41-42-1-2 / volume 11 / 2011. P. 26 ↑ Sheremetevsky V. V. Gleb Andreevich // Russian Biographical Dictionary : in 25 volumes. - St. Petersburg. - M. , 1896-1918. Literature [ edit | edit source ] Voronin NN Andrey Bogolyubsky. - M .: Aquarius, Rubbers, 2007. - 320 s. - (Legacy of Russian historians). - 2000 copies. - ISBN 978-5-902312-81-9 . Bestuzhev-Ryumin KN Andrei Yurievich Bogolyubsky // Russian Biographical Dictionary : in 25 volumes. - St. Petersburg. - M. , 1896-1918. Karamzin, NM The history of the Russian state : in 12 tons / N.M. Karamzin. - St. Petersburg. : Type. N. Grech , 1816-1829. Karpov A. Yu. Andrey Bogolyubsky. - M .: Young Guard, 2014. - (ZhZL). - ISBN 978-5-235-03677-2 . Krivosheev Yu. V. The death of Andrei Bogolyubsky: a historical investigation. - St. Petersburg: Publishing House of St. Petersburg State University, 2003. - 240 p. - ISBN 5-288-03328-5 Limonov Yu. A. Vladimiro-Suzdal Rus. - L .: Science, 1987. Nazarenko AV, Samoylova TE Ye. Andrey Bogolyubsky // Orthodox Encyclopedia . - M .: The Church-Scientific Center "Orthodox Encyclopedia" , 2001. - T. II. - P. 393-398. - 752 sec. - 40 000 copies. - ISBN 5-89572-007-2 . Froyanov I. Ya. Ancient Rus of the IX-XIII centuries. Popular movements. Princely and veche authority. - Moscow: Russian Publishing Center , 2012. - P. 519-576. Khmyrov MD Andrey Yurievich Bogolyubsky. Essay from the Russian history of the XII century. - SPb .: In the printing house V. Spiridonov and Co., 1863. Bibliography s: Andrei Yuryevich Bogolyubsky in Wikisource commons: Andrei Yuryevich Bogolyubsky on Wikimedia Commons Andrei Bogolyubsky // Orthodox Theological Encyclopedia. Volume 1. The publication of Petrograd. Supplement to the spiritual journal "Wanderer" for 1900. Андрей Юрьевич Боголюбский // Энциклопедический словарь Брокгауза и Ефрона : в 86 т. (82 т. и 4 доп.). — СПб., 1890—1907. Заграевский С.В. К вопросу о происхождении прозвища князя Андрея Боголюбского и названия города Боголюбова. РусАрх (2012). Проверено 27 февраля 2013. Архивировано 9 марта 2013 года. В. О. Ключевский. Курс русской истории Костомаров Н. И. Русская история в жизнеописаниях её главнейших деятелей Л.Войтович КНЯЗІВСЬКІ ДИНАСТІЇ СХІДНОЇ ЄВРОПИ Ипатьевская летопись Лаврентьевская летопись Золотые Ворота Андрей Юрьевич Боголюбский (БИОГРАФИЧЕСКИЙ УКАЗАТЕЛЬ) Расследование убийства князя и уточнение фактов биографии до прихода на престол Andrei Yuryevich Bogolyubsky as a scribe. Prince Andrei Bogolyubsky - Bust of the reconstruction of M. M. Gerasimov, 1939. Category:Princes of Vyshhorod 1157